


Fickle Visions Messing With Your Head

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Enzo wakes up from a dream into a nightmare.





	Fickle Visions Messing With Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Six- song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_Yz6APOHA8)) - Sleep by Poets of the Fall

Enzo sits up, gasping for air as he wakes from another nightmare. He glances around the room, burying his face in his hands when he realizes he’s alone. He lets out a sob as he curls up in a ball and tries to calm his heartbeat. Even though he knows it’s just a storyline, everything Cass has been saying on TV has been exactly what Enzo’s always been afraid of hearing from his best friend and long time lover. He lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes, trying to will himself back to sleep. 

After several moments, he rolls out of bed, looking around for a note that would let him know where Cass had gone off to. When he gets into the bathroom, he stops cold, staring at the note on the mirror. It’s in Cass’ messy scrawl and it simply says ‘I’m sorry, ‘Zo.’

Enzo dives for his phone and starts dialing Cass’ number. “C’mon, Cass, pick up. Big guy, I mean it,” he begs into the phone, lower lip trembling when its picked up after a couple of rings. 

“’Zo, I can’t do this. I’m sorry it has to be this way, but it’s for the best. I’m done. I mean it. Don’t call me again.” Cass hangs up and Enzo drops to the floor, clutching the phone so tightly his knuckles are turning white as he fights back a panic attack. 

Suddenly his alarm goes off and he startles, staring at his phone.


End file.
